Team Magma
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Courtney thinks if the world didn't have any Pokemon, it would be a better place for anyone. But Maxie, the leader of Team Magma thinks the opposite of Courtney's idea so he sets up a plan to fire her. But when that doesn't work out, he just fires her. Courtney, on the other hand, gets to team up with someone who was also fired...
1. Chapter 1

**It was a bright sunny day in Hoenn. Courtney had just finished brushing her teeth and Tabitha had finished eating cereal and milk. Brodie was still sleeping and then suddenly Maxie, the leader, rushed into Brodie's bedroom shouting, " There's a spider in the washroom!"!** **Brodie woke up startled by the noise. When he saw Maxie, he became very angry. " What do you want?!" Brodie yelled sitting up from the bed. " There's a spider dummy!" Maxie said waving his arms around like a maniac. Brodie didn't like it when Maxie was scared of spiders and yelled in his room. " Maxie, it's just a Spinarak." Brodie said narrowing his eyes at the red haired man who already turned his back to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brodie sighed." I will kill, actually not kill, the Spinarak. I'll just let Ditto turn into a Slugma and defeat the stupid spider." Maxie didn't listen and he walked down the long staircase. Downstairs, Courtney was just sitting at the table chatting with Tabitha about what it would be like if the world didn't have any Pokemon." I think if the world didn't have any Pokemon, we would be dead!" Said Tabitha. " I know you are being sarcastic Tabitha." Said Courtney ." I think, if we didn't have Pokemon, we would be in a better place!" She said. Maxie heard while he was spying and he didn't like what Courtney said. So he decided to fire Courtney.**

**The next day, Maxie was ready for his plan. Plan: Trick Courtney into thinking her family is in danger at Mt. Chimney and push her in the volcano. Maxie started the day by screaming sarcastically " Courtney! Courtney! Your parents are in danger at Mt. Chimney! We gotta go save them!" Courtney didn't listen, she knew her parents very well and she knew they wouldn't be there in the first place." Maxie, I am not going to , because YOU are trying to fire me!" she yelled down the hall of the base. " Ugh plan failed" Maxie said. He decided to just fire Courtney at that very day without having to do anything dangerous. " Courtney, you are FIRED!" He shouted as loud as he could. Courtney stood at the main room frozen as a statue. She started to boil mad as she tightened up her fists and stomped out the base. She had a plan of her own. Get BUTLER. He was the only boy fired that could help smiled evilly when she arrived at Butler's laboratory.**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney walked into the laboratory where Butler, a fired member of Team Magma was doing science experiments. " Hey, Butler!" Courtney said tugging in Butler. He didn't listen. He kept doing his Science Experiments. Courtney yelled louder. Butler didn't listen again. " Butler, if you don't listen, I swear to Arceus I will kill you." Courtney said angrily. That got Butler startled and he stared at Courtney. " What, what do you want?" He asked. Courtney slapped her face 3 times. She told Butler what happened and why she was in Butler's laboratory. Butler seemed confused at first, but when Courtney started telling the plan, he started to get it." So, are we going to do the plan?" Courtney asked. Butler just stood there frozen. He didn't know what to do. He was also mad when he got fired. Team Magma just never quits. That 's when he decided he would go along with Courtney to get revenge on Maxie.

At the Team Magma base, Tabitha was eating cereal again. This time with no milk. Brodie walked into the kitchen with Ditto on his looked up from the table with cereal in his mouth." What do you want?" Tabitha asked. Brodie made Ditto transform into a Spinarak. Tabitha jumped up from his chair as the Ditto Spinarak crawled toward him with an intimidating look from the eyes. Brodie laughed at the magma member. "Gr.. I swear to Arceus I will kill you one day." Tabitha said angrily as he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. When he stomped out, Maxie stopped him. " Tabitha, I have a mission for you and a few other Magma grunts." He said crossing his arms at Tabitha. Maxie wasn't mad at all. Tabitha stammered. " Uh uh s-sir, w-what is the mission?" He was very worried about Courtney. He didn't want to hurt the angry woman. If he did, that would be bad because Courtney can easily defeat enemies without Pokemon. " Courtney has been spotted near the base with Butler. You know who he is do you?" Maxie said. " Uh, yes sir." Tabitha replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Tabitha and the Magma grunts marched out the large base, only to be stopped by Courtney and Butler.

" Tabitha, what on Earth are you doing?!" Courtney shouted in shock.

" Courtney," Tabitha answered looking down at the ground. He definitely would not even dare to hurt Courtney. " it's a job I need to do." He continued and held up a Poke ball. A Mightyena was kept in of course, because it was Tabitha's favorite Pokemon.

Maxie ran up behind the crowd of Magma grunts, he had decided to join the fight. Unexpectedly, Camerupt shot out from the Poke ball Maxie held. " Camerupt, use flamethrower now!" He yelled at the creature.

Flamethrower shot at Courtney and Butler. " Maxie, you will regret this today!" Courtney yelled as loud as she could. The noise almost broke everyone's hearing, it was practically a screech that came from a Crobat,or maybe a Bannette.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard by everyone. The trees flipped and crashed onto the hard ground. " Gr..." A noise approached the people.

" Could it be a monstrosity?!" Courtney stated in fright. Butler, on the other hand didn't seem to do anything at all. He stood at the very spot smirking at the reddish creature that was coming closer.

"Yes, Groudon, come to me and attack those foolish magma members!" Butler said smiling.

" That's the failed experiment of the Groudon! You must be insane!" Maxie yelled.

Butler didn't care, so, he decided to make Groudon use Solar beam at Team Magma except Courtney and him.

Boom! Boom!

The base was destroyed, thanks to Groudon. Maxie struggled to get up, but he was too weak.

Just then Brodie came out from the broken parts of the base holding a coffee had no bumps or bruises at all.

" Whoa, Brodie! How did you survive?!" Courtney yelled across.

Brodie shrugged, and he continued to sip his warm coffee. Then he crashed it onto the ground and Ditto transformed into an Arceus.

" Ditto, use Stomp on Butler!" Brodie said.

Ditto stomped on Butler twenty times, then he transformed back. " Good job Ditto." Brodie said happily.

" Ditto!" Said Ditto.

Courtney realized that what she had done was a mistake, so she went to Maxie and apologized for being a little cruel.

Maxie didn't want Courtney to be fired anymore so he let her rejoin Team Magma.

" Courtney, you're back in." He said. Courtney let out a " Squee!" and hugged Tabitha. " Guess what Tabby, I'm back in Team Magma!" she said proudly.

Tabitha smiled then hugged Courtney back. " Groudon was destroyed." he said. " A happy ending is Butler defeated."

Courtney smiled delightfully at him. She had hugged him for the first time..


End file.
